What Might Have Been ~A DBZ fanfiction~
by TalanaFB
Summary: Serene and Vegeta get involved in a small 'quarell' what will this end up as?


Heya again all, Yani, your beautiful and lovely host speaking. Serene is copyright and Trademark of moi, me, myself, I. All the other dudes and dudettes of DBZ/DB/and DBGT are C and TM of the beautiful Akira Toriyama and all the other guys and gals at Bandai pictures. If anyone wishes to use Serene in one of their stories or Fanficts, please, it is not an option to e-mail me and ask permition before anything. This has been a message sponsored by Yanira/aka TalanaFB.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~`  
  
Serene looked up at Vegeta flying high in the air in his super saiyan form, hi own swirling around him, Goku also like this in front of him, both ready for the battle ahead, she growled then, they were both bleeding, bruised and battered, while she only had the fewest of scars on her. Vegeta blinked loosing gaurd for a moment to look down at the enraged Serene, he had thrown his power rings at her to tie her against a rock, he cringed then frowned, it was for her own good, he did not want her to interupt. Goku looked down at Serene also, he lost seriousness for a moment then felt a power surge behind him  
  
"Why you dirty!"  
  
he crouched as Vegeta punched nothing but air, luky for Goku, he made a slide kick and Vegeta back flipped, Goku desapeared to reapear over Vegeta, Vegeta stepped back at the nick of time to kick Goku in the face, taking the time of the hit he kept bombarding Goku with punches and kicks to the face and gut, not lasting long Goku soon beggan bloking these and fighting back. Serene growled again her muscles bulging to break free from her trap, her eyes turning green she raised her head to scream as her muscles bulged once more and the rings broke as her purple black hair turned golden blonde, she fell crouched to the floor, the boulder was now nothing but dust around her, she looked up at the two warriors who were looking down at her having stopped their fighting for a moment to stare at this new form. Vegeta had stopped first to look down at Serene then Goku had stoped knowing Vegeta wouldn't have stopped for anithing less than very interesting, he had felt the huge power surge, when he looked down at Serene all he saw was an enraged female super saiyan, his jaw dropped and from the corner of his eye he could see Vegeta's jaw had aso dropped.  
  
"Vegeta . . .?"  
  
the saiyan prince shook his head almost stiffly  
  
"I . . . don't know."  
  
they heard her growl again and scream up at them  
  
"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
they blinked and looked at each other, about to refuse they felt a warmth and then a flash of light went between the two. Goku gulped, Vegeta looked outraged as he abdruptly looked back down at Serene she looked angry that he could tell from her expression and this was the first time he actually thought that someone else living in all the universes was as pissed as he could get and even more.  
  
"Kakarot, I think it would be wise to lower our power levels . . . for awhile."  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta awestruck, had he actually heard him say that or was it just his imagination, but then Vegeta beggan to fly down his power level lowering, Goku gapped  
  
"Wow, two weird things in one day."  
  
he followed after him. Serene growled, she was mad, no she was pissed big time, Vegeta was the first one on the floor  
  
"What do you want woman?!"  
  
he shouted at her looking at her trying to hide his amusement, she frowned and then Goku landed next to Vegeta, she snarled  
  
"Do you two even remember how this fight started?!"  
  
they looked at each other, Goku lowered his head, her rage increased. Vegeta felt her anger, now that he thought about it he didn't remember why the fight had actually beggan, he felt guilty for the first time in his life, his hair turning black again, Goku looked at him startled  
  
"Kakarot do not taunt me!"  
  
Serene gave Vegeta a sharp look, he looked back at her, she scoffed then looked at Goku as his hair also went back to black, she calmed yet was still in her super saiyan form  
  
"This all started cause you found out that you had the same mother!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her then raised his head  
  
"I can't be a brother to this weakling!"  
  
Goku gulped, Vegeta's gonna get it this time, he thought, Serene snapped, next thing Vegeta knew he got punched right on the kisser, he fell back. Serene growled her eyes flashing dangerously  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head then stood up and grabed her by the wrist hard, she cringed  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again woman!"  
  
she snarled  
  
"Stop fucking calling me woman!!!"  
  
she kicked him in the crotch and he fell down again cringing in pain. Goku held back from laughing, Serene looked at him  
  
"Do me a favor and leave for a minute, tell Trunks and Bulma that me and Vegeta here will be back in a few hours,"  
  
she looked back at Vegeta still on the floor  
  
"If not, a few days."  
  
Goku blinked yet nodded and flew away. Serene crouched next to Vegeta and turned back to her normal form, her hair going blackish purple again and her eyes resuming their dark purple color, she raissed his chin, he looked up at her and his eyes flashed  
  
"Why you dirty,!!"  
  
he punched her in the face, she was not ready for this, her body had gone back to the slim unmuscled body of a normal woman and the punch was hard, she fell back screaming as he threw himself onto her and bombarded her punching her unendlesly, she growled and her muscles bulged as she kicked him, he fell back, she flew up and kicked him in the face, Vegeta grabbed her leg and threw her into a mountain. Vegeta walked calmly towards the hole in the mountain, he heard her moaning of pain within, he looked inside to get tackled on by her, she punched him hard then kicked him, her legs were holding his and her hands grabbing both his wrist having him grounded under her, Vegeta looked up at her, she was mad, she was extreamly mad, her eyes were flashing between the dark purple she always had to the super saiyan dark green. A thought then had struck him, she was a saiyan, a saiyan female, pure and strong, a super saiyan female . . . pure, his shock glowed in his eyes, Serene blinked then about to hit her forehead against his to knock him out instead he moved his head out from her range  
  
"I've used that move too many times to not know how to evade it."  
  
he whispered into her ear, now the position was the same but he was now looking into the sky free from the penatrating look of her eyes, this gave him time to think free of fogging. Vegeta heard her growl, she turned her face about to kick him this time he kicked her and rolled now they were still in the same position but this time it was Vegeta who had Serene grounded. She looked up at him in rage hidding her fear, she had just noticed she had defied his strength, she cringed back from his stare, he was angry, he was very angry, she growled more in frustration than anger  
  
"What now?!"  
  
she tried to kick him but he held her down strong, she whimpered in pain, he had hurt her knee there, she sucked up her pain into anger and tried to break free from him  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
he held her down tighter and frowned looking what Serene would call extreamly pissed, she gulp  
  
"It was you who had the idea of this senseless fight Serene!"  
  
"YEAH WELL YO . . ."  
  
she blinked  
  
"Did you just call me by my name?"  
  
he blinked, then frowned again, damn it, now how would he cover that one up? he fumbled and held her down tighter she screamed, he was hurting her, but her scream woke something else in him, his instincts, again he thought, she was the last female saiyan left alive, even if she was half android. Serene screamed whimpering in pain, she felt she was bleeding, from where? She didn't know, but she knew she was in pain, he had let one of her wrists slightly free, she smirked and punched him  
  
"Oooff!"  
  
he fell to his side, she rolled on him again and sat on his chest punching him madly  
  
"You dirty bastard!"  
  
she continued, he growled and his hair turned blonde, his muscles bulging his eyes turning green, he grabbed her both wrists and flew standing up, he flew fast forward, she screamed at his speed, he flew her right into a mountain making a hole in it  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!"  
  
she screamed as her back felt the painfull bang, she wanted to scream but held back and took her stength, she kicked him in the face, his head turned but he only looked back at her, her eyes bulged in fear, he smirked and threw her towards the floor tackling her once more. She felt trapped, then she had a relisation, this was a game, if not she'd be seriously wounded by now, she was now not only frustrated and in pain but to top it all of she was confused, she groaned. Vegeta looked down at her again  
  
"So what are you going to do now woman? I thought you were strong enough to take me on."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Oh but you seemed so sure of yourself a few minutes ago what is wrong now? Afraid I'll harm you?"  
  
she frowned, now she wasn't sure if this was a game or another show of his pride. He smiled evily, he needed to know if she was also a true saiyan at heart, he saw her brows come together in anger.  
  
"I can take you on anitime, I ain't a saiyan for nothing! AND SAIYANS NEVER FEAR PAIN!!"  
  
Serene screamed and to his surprise broke loose, she kicked him in the spine and beggan kicking him insanly in the gut and stomach, he cringed and smirked hidding his face from her view, yes, a saiyan at heart also, why hadn't he noticed before? He turned around and desapeared to reapear behind her, she turned around and Vegeta held her shoulders tight, he threw her against the floor again under him, she screamed, fear was the only thing she could think of but she was a saiyan she had to hold on for prides sake, she looked straight into his eyes expecting his forehead crushing down onto her skull but was compleatly umprepared to feel his lips on hers, her eyes bulged wide but her instincts flew by and she kissed back letting him hold her down, her gaurd was gone but his was still up he could not belive he was doing this and abdruptly realeased his grip on her to sit on the ground his back turned to her, he was gasping for air, what had he just done?! His mind was a mess running from thought to thought. Serene was still on the floor, she was awestruct, what had just happened there? One minute she thought he'd make her loose counciousness and leave her there till she woke up if she survived then they had been kissing, she slowly sat up stunned, she looked at the saiyan prince, she heard him gasping for air, she crawled close to his back her head looking over his shoulder  
  
"Vegeta . . .what . . .what . . . ?"  
  
he shook his head, he was more confused than she could ever be, he hated this feeling  
  
"I . . .I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
he screamed holding his head, she was still stunned not reacting fully to this she just sat there, shocked. He gulped down air, she looked at him  
  
" . . . Why did you . . .?"  
  
he looked back at her about to scream again but to his own surprise only kissed her again finding her lips delicious within his, she kissed him back thinking the same, he wanted to pull back, he did not want to lose his pride to this female! Yet he found himself only wanting more of her, a flash of thought flew through Serene's mind, this was the father of her boyfriend! She wanted to pull back but wanted to go on at the same time, and here hormones meant more in her brain than anithing else, she hated this, her pride had all tumbled into a heap not in a battle or anithing else but by hormones. Vegeta put his arms around her waist pulling her closer, he wanted to stop, but the urge that made him want to stop was so much less than the urge he had to go on, he groaned frustrated in more than one way. Serene let herself get pulled closer to him, she was slowly melting, her gaurd raised a tad when she noticed this, but her mind fumbled for answers, then fumbled for questions, she wanted to scream in frustration, she managed to growl but this seamed to only arouse his urges to go on even more using brute force to pull her closer now on his lap, her growl slowly turned into a small moan and she let herself kiss him back stronger. He slowly pulled back from her, she bit her lower lip almost childishly, he groaned inwardly and looked at her clothe, they had been slightly ripped when they were fighting, no, toying with each other is more like it, she looked at him  
  
" . . . . I don't . . .know what to . . say . . "  
  
he shook his head looking away from her  
  
"Listen woman, I only did this because you are a pure saiyan and I thought that somehow we could keep the saiyan blood alive a bit longer, you are the last saiyan female, so don't get me wrong, I do not love you."  
  
in a small way that, I do not love you part struck her but she shook it off  
  
"Vegeta, right now yer as confused as I am. But . . . you're saying that we could keep the saiyan bloodline alive longer somehow . . . . you mean to . . . "  
  
here he knew the exact thoughts that were going through her mind and those were his thoughts, shit, wait, what had he just sugested?! He fumbled back to his last words, oh fuck, he had sugested them a child, what had he done . .what was wrong with him?! he calmed down and nodded, somehow he needed an excuse to not let his pride fall compleatly. Serene looked to the floor, a child . . a PURE saiyan child, she had always wanted a child such as this, strong, but knew that with Trunks she'd never be able, him being half human the child would not be as strong as she or the others were, she took this into consideration  
  
"But what will I tell Trunks?"  
  
he blinked, he had compleatly forgotten that this was the girlfriend of his first son, he fumbled, stumbled onto the first excuse he could find and used it  
  
"Let him belive it is his child, Trunks nor Bulma nor none of the others need to know of this."  
  
he was discusting himself, why was he doing this? Normally he would have stood up and flown away by now but he was still here finding excuses for what? . . To make love to her, he cringed inwardly just noticing how low he had gone to make excuses to do this . . . a son . .a PURE saiyan son . . now his thoughts scattered to these three, excuses to make love to her, loosing his pride to his own hormones, and a pure saiyan son of his own, strong to make him as proud a Gohan made Kakarot. They both looked at each other looking straight into their eyes, Vegeta's pride fell, his hair turning black again, and Serene's woridness desapeared as they kissed again, violently and passionatly, he removed her clothe Serene doing the same to him.  
  
He watched from the distance, he was struck, shocked, stunned, he was everithing that over exagerated surprised, his mind tumbled into a knot trying to process all this. Goku looked at Serene and Vegeta on the floor making love to his surprise, he wondered for a moment if he should call that making love or having sex, the thought melted away as he heard someone clear his throat besides him, he almost screamed and jumped to look at Piccollo looking down at them also  
  
"Piccollo! How long have you been looking?"  
  
"Not only looking but also listening enough, let's go Goku."  
  
Goku looked down at the two saiyans, Piccollo put a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Leave them be, we shall keep this to ourselves, Vegeta seems to actually want something fair this time."  
  
Goku blinked  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants a pure saiyan son to make him proud . . . as proud as Gohan makes you."  
  
Goku's jaw droped and he looked towards them again, he smiled sadly, his eyes watering a slight he turned to look at Piccollo  
  
"Let's go."  
  
they nodded and flew away.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the sky an orange color, it was almost dawn and though he was butt naked he could care less right now, he heard a mumbling and looked to his side, Serene was lying next to him in a little ball, her knees close to her chest her arms hugging them, she was turning and turned her face towards Vegeta, he looked at her, sleeping, he gave a half smile and looked back up at the sky and for the first time in years he could say he was careless. He sighed and wondered if he should pick up his clothe and fly away leaving her there, he looked at her again and sucked in some air, he decided not to, he sat up one leg crossed under the other the other one straight, he softly touched Serene's purple black hair, his hand slowly going down to carress her cheek, baby skin, he thought, he sighed and closed his eyes, a pure saiyan female how had he not noticed her until now? He opened his eyes once more, how could he not have noticed her, really, she was a sight to remember, then, something struck him, something he had said, he fumbled through his mind and stoped when he found the words, "Listen woman, I only did this because you are a pure saiyan and I thought that somehow we could keep the saiyan blood alive a bit longer, you are the last saiyan female, so don't get me wrong, I do not love you." he sucked in a gulp of air and his eyes opened wide at his own words, I do not love you, went through his mind, but now, looking down at her sleeping peacefuly on the floor next to him her body a sight for sore eyes he asked himself if he really had ment those words. She gave a small snore that sounded like a sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull closer towards him, he looked at her stunned for a moment then calmed as she snuggled her face in his chest, mumbled incoherent words and went back to her fitful rest. Vegeta stood up and looked up at the sky, night had fallen already, he put his clothing back on, Serene slowly opened her eyes and sat up, she looked up at Vegeta, she stayed there looking at him, he looked down at her, she looked away, about to say something she heard Vegeta scream  
  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
she turned around now standing  
  
"Wha ? OOooof!"  
  
Vegeta had punched her hard on the stomach, her eyes watered as the breath in her left her body, she fell to the floor kneeling, he was looking at her a mixture of rage and confution then he screamed again and flew away, she took a gulp of air  
  
"Vegeta . .?"  
  
slowly Serene stood up and put on her clothe, she was shivering, something was wrong, she shook it off and flew upwards to beggin her journey home. Half way back to the capsule mansion where she Trunks Vegeta and Bulma were living in she stoped and looked at a road in the forest below her, she flew down to land on the dirt road. Serene looked around the recognizable road she had walked so many times in her childhood, she beggan walking down the path deeper into the woods. The young saiyan female stoped upon finding the ruins of the dojo, she looked around and sat down on a fallen tree trunk and looked up at the sky  
  
"Damn I wonder how the moon looks like . . . grandfather used to tell me so many stories about moonlit nights and romantic strolls on beaches. Maybe I should do something with my life and search for the dragon balls to wish the moon back again, I would love to see the moon, it's beautiful in books yes but I imagine it must look so majestic in real life."  
  
she looked around again and closed her eyes, she remembered when she was living on her own, after that blast had destroyed the dojo and killed her grandmother and grandfather , she had been thirteen when that, when she had seen Gohan and Trunks training, she had been looking for truffles . . .  
  
She was deep in the forest crawling around sniffing the floor to see if she could sniff out the familiar cent of truffles, then she heard a shout, she hurridly stood up and looked around, it had come from further into the forest, calmly and slowly she walked towards the noise.  
  
"No fair Gohan! You desapeared!"  
  
Gohan laughed sitting on a tree branch, Trunks took in a deep breath and jumped up onto the branch where Gohan was sitting, he kicked at Gohans face but Gohan dodged and punched Trunks in the gut, Trunks backflipped holding his stomach, he looked up at Gohan  
  
"Hey! Why so hard?!"  
  
Gohan stood up from the tree branch  
  
"Would your own father have mercy on you Trunks?"  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"Then why are you waisting your time arguing when we could be training?"  
  
Trunks stuck out his toungue at Gohan, Gohan chuckled then became serious, he looked towards a bush, as did Trunks  
  
"Ya heard that too Trunks?"  
  
Trunks nodded and walked over to stand next to Gohan, Gohan took a step forward  
  
"Come out whoever you are!"  
  
Trunks looked around, he saw a flash of black and purple, he nudged Gohan, Gohan shouted  
  
"Trunks jump out of the way!!"  
  
Trunks jumped back but his leg got tackled  
  
"ACK!"  
  
he fell back , the small figure only inches smaller than him backflipped and threw a runing kick but beckwards and hit Gohan in the face, the figure then jumped up into a tree branch and desapeared into the leafes, Trunks crawled over to Gohan as the older saiyan sat up holding his jaw  
  
"What in the world was that?!"  
  
Trunks stood to look around  
  
"I don't know but it looked like a human figure to me."  
  
Gohan stood up and looked around, they heard the bushes moving, Trunks looked to the corner of his eye, there it was, the blackish purple flash again  
  
"Gohan watch it!"  
  
Gohan looked behind him and got tackled, he felt he was being punched by medium sized fists, almost the size of Trunks, yet more . . .female like, the next punch he held on to it and stood up holding the figure in the air then is when they heard the small figure speak for the first time  
  
"Let me go!!!"  
  
Gohan raised a brow and dropped the small FEMALE figure, as he could tell from her voice  
  
"Oooof! Hey couldn't you at least have been a little bit more delicate?!"  
  
Trunks looked at her and scoffed  
  
"Why should we be delicate? I mean you're the one who tackled me and tried to kick Gohan!"  
  
"Yea well what did you expect me to do?!"  
  
"Well maybe come out calmly and PEACEFULY!!!"  
  
she scoffed and stood up, she straightened her hair even though it was shoulder length short now that Trunks looked at it he knew what was that flash he had seen, it had been her hair which was a very dark purple that almost looked black, and her eyes were a dark purple a shade lighter than her hair, her outfit looked like the saiyan armor that his dad wore once in a while but her pants were long and stripped with black, and instead of being dark blue the outfit was purple, she had long leather boots up to her knees and had gloves all the way up the arms almost reaching her shoulders, these were also leather, over her tight purple spandex suit she had a leather armor like suit, now that he thought about it she didn't look half bad, she actually looked kinda hot, scratch that VERY hot. She looked at him staring at her and he looked away blushing slightly, she blinked innocently, Gohan looked at her  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Serene, and you are Gohan and then that's Trunks right?"  
  
Gohan blinked  
  
"Yeah how did you,?"  
  
"Well I heard you talking to each other, what can I say?"  
  
she shrugged and walked over towards to Trunks, she looked him up and down, he looked at her  
  
"Anithing wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
Gohan cleared his throat  
  
"So, why are you walking out here all by yourself kido?"  
  
"First of all don't call me kido, my name's Serene remember? And my father was dead before I was born and my mother died when I was born I was raised by my grandparents in their dojo but the dojo's gone and my grandparents are dead also, I've been living alone in this forest for two years now, just a few minutes ago when I heard you guys training here I was looking for trufles."  
  
"You've been living alone in the forest for two years and your still alive?!"  
  
Serene noded and held her stomach, Trunks looked at her  
  
"What's wrong? Hungry?"  
  
she noded  
  
"Very hungry, I haven't eaten in three days, been training and I forgot to eat."  
  
she shrugged, Trunks looked at Gohan who was starring at her waist his eyes wide with shock, he looked at her waist and saw what Gohan was looking at and gasped, a tail was wraped around her waist, Serene looked at them  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
she looked at her waist and smiled  
  
"Oh, my tail?"  
  
she unwraped it from her waist and lashed it out like showing it off  
  
"It's been there since I was born grandma told me."  
  
Gohan took a step back and almost stumbled, then straightened  
  
"Uuum, hey Trunks how about we take Serene with us to camp? We have pleanty of food there!"  
  
Serene's eyes lightened up  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Trunks nodded  
  
"Sure, follow us."  
  
Gohan started flying and Trunks was about to go after him when he stoped  
  
"Hey!!! Don't leave me behind like that!!!"  
  
both Trunks and Gohan looked at Serene then at each other, Trunks landed in front of her  
  
"Don't you know how to fly?"  
  
"No, should I? Are all humans airborne now or just you two?"  
  
Trunks blinked then looked back to Gohan, Gohan slumped his shoulders, Trunks sighed and looked back at Serene  
  
"All right, I'll cary you to camp, then after you eat maybe tomorrow we can teach you how to fly, me and Gohan."  
  
she looked at him and smiled happily  
  
"Really?! Wow, thanks."  
  
she put her arms around Trunks' neck  
  
"Well? Weren't you going to carry me?"  
  
she looked at him, he was blushing a very dark red, she blinked, he cleared his throat at hearing Gohan snikering  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
he picked up her legs and flew up into the air behind Gohan  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"What? I wasn't going to say anithing."  
  
Gohan snickered, Serene looked at the two  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Serene looked at Trunks and noticed she was uncomfortably close to Trunks' face, he looked at her and they blushed then looked away, Gohan looked at them then stoped and let out a roar of laughter  
  
"This is priceless I tell you, priceless!!!"  
  
Trunks growled in his throat while sill flying away from the dying of laughter Gohan.  
  
They had now reached where they were staying, it was a small cave, and inside was their tents and backpacks also the fire pit, they landed, Serene lookedaround  
  
"This is where you're staying?"  
  
Gohan nodded as he walked into the cave, he stopped and looked at Trunks over his shoulder  
  
"You know, you can put Serene down on the floor now."  
  
Trunks blushed and put Serene down, Gohan laughed and walked into the cave after him came Trunks and Serene, Trunks swearing he'd get him back for this.  
  
She looked around and squealed in happiness when she saw Gohan walk out of one of the tents with a big steak, he handed it to her and she sat by the fire pit to knaw on it hungrily. Trunks looked at her and smiled then felt a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Trunks let's go talk. Abut Serene, specifically about her tail."  
  
Trunks looked at him and nodded, they walked out of the cave and sat on some boulders in front of the cave, Gohan looked at the cave entrance  
  
"How could it be? I thought dad and Vegeta were the last saiyans alive how could she be a saiyan? And so young, she can't be any older than you."  
  
Trunks noded  
  
"Yeah I know . . . we could ask mom once we get back home meanwhile let's enjoy our stay here."  
  
Gohan looked at him  
  
"You're thinking of taking her with you?"  
  
"Why not? I'm not just going to leave her here in the wilderness, anyway mom will have to make some tests on her to know of her origins."  
  
Gohan nodded  
  
"We should go back in now, that stake I gave her won't last forever, and it's almost night fall we should get a fire started."  
  
they both stood up and walked into the cave to find Serene sleeping on the floor curled up on the floor, Trunks and Gohan looked at each other  
  
"Well Trunks, she sleeps with you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Trunks looked at him shoked, Gohan stood up and walked into his tent  
  
"Oh and don't try anithing with her, hormones at your age are a bit scatered."  
  
Trunks blushed and picked Serene up, she mumbled and opened her eyes slightly  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To the tent, you'll be more comfortable sleeping there I think."  
  
she looked up at him and nodded, he smiled and carried her into the tent and put her on his sleeping bag, he sat by her to look at her, she turned to look at him and smiled  
  
"Thank you, for everithing."  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
she nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep easily, he sighed and rested his head against the tent's wooden beam, he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!"  
  
"WHA?!"  
  
Trunks got up with a start, it was Serene who had wakened him, he scratched his head  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About six o'clock in the morning."  
  
his jaw dropped  
  
"Why'd you wake me up so early?"  
  
she sat in front of him  
  
"I was getting tired of hearing you snore."  
  
"I do NOT snore!"  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
"Alright, so I do."  
  
"Good, I win."  
  
she giggled and stood up to stretch, she looked down at him  
  
"Gonna come with me and go get us some breakfast? I'm starved!"  
  
"Ya know, the food is in Gohan's tent."  
  
she scoffed while leaving the tent  
  
"Who said anithing about his food? I meant hunting, I feel like having fish today."  
  
he groaned and stood up thinking she had an uncany resemblence to Goten, he looked around to find her leaving the cave, he followed after her.  
  
Serene had jumped on a branch and was looking over the forest, she took in a deep breath and looked next to her floating in the air was Trunks, he had a sword on his back and was wearing a dark purple leather jacket over a light blue shirt, wearing black baggy pants and yellow boots, she blushed, damn he's cute, the first guy she has seen in years, he looked at her and she put her hands on her cheeks, she looked away  
  
"We're almost there, c'mon Trunks, not much further away now."  
  
she jumped down from the tree branch he nodded and flew down, it was a few twenty something feet from the high tree branch to the floor but Serene just fell to the floor as if nothing, with catlike reflexes on her feet, he landed next to her  
  
"Wow, you can't fly but you can sure jump high, did that fall hurt you at all?"  
  
she looked at him and smiled then put her arms behind her head and looked up at the sky  
  
"Nope, not at all, it was more like landing on a cloud than on solid ground actually."  
  
"Well, teaching you how to fly might be easier than I thought, maybe I can teach you without Gohan's help after all."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
she looked forward and let out a big smile he looked also and saw the big water fall in front of them, she squealed in happiness  
  
"Yay! We're here, and for once no dinosours attacked us."  
  
he looked around, it was a nice place a remarkable waterfall and the place was compleatly sorrounded with trees, no one in sight for miles and miles, he looked to his left where Serene had been standing, but to his surprise she wasn't there anymore he looked around  
  
"Huh? Serene?"  
  
he heard a rustling and an unzipening, he looked to the lake and saw that at the bank Serene was removing her clothe, when finished she lashed out her hair shining in the sunlight, he blushed a dark red and wanted to look away but a part of his brain was saying 'C'mon, a little peek won't hurt, she hasn't noticed yet anyway' he was frozen there staring at her till she jumped into the water, he shook his head and took a step forward, he was waiting to see if she came up from the water, he waited, and waited, and waited  
  
"Serene?"  
  
he walked closer to the waters edge and he looked into the water, then her head jumped from under the water to take in a deep breath, her eyes closed, she shook her head her hair lashing out away from her face, she opened her eyes to look up at Trunks, they blinked, feeling awkward for a moment then they looked away blushing. Serene shook her head, what was wrong with her? She had never felt like this before, she took in a deep breath and turned around  
  
"Come on in, waters fine!"  
  
Trunks slowly, VERY slowly, looked back at her  
  
"Uuumm . . . I don't know . . "  
  
She smiled innocently  
  
"Aaaww c'mon, what's wrong? Scared of a little water?"  
  
he groaned inwardly  
  
"No, it's just . . . it's just . . "  
  
she raised an eyebrow  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Trunks."  
  
he was a bout to sigh and walk away when her tail lashed out and splashed him at the same time slaping him, Serene giggled  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
she went under the water  
  
"Hey! No fair!"  
  
he looked around and mumbled to himself as he beggan taking off his jacket, and shirt, and boots, and pants. Finaly when all he was wearing was his underware he looked around again, he saw a ripple and bubles coming from a part of the lake, he flew over the bubles and looked down into them  
  
"Serene?"  
  
he was about to put his finger into the water when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him under  
  
"Aaaahhhh!"  
  
he screamed as he got pulled under, he looked around but saw no one then he felt something grab his neck, it was Serene's arm, she had him in a key lock, under water. He burbled and tried to break lose, damn, she's strong!, he shook again then he spun around and hit her with his knee on her ribs, she held her ribs for a moment, opening her eyes she saw no one, she swam up and reached the surface. Serene took long pulls of air and then looked around, not seeing him she submerged under water again. Trunks was behind the water fall breathing deeply, was it just him or had he seen her compleatly naked? Well, then again she was wearing a bra and her underware but the point was that he had seen her like that, he took a gulp then he felt something pull him down, he felt Serene's strong punch to his gut, he held his stomach and got kicked in the face, he felt the pulce she was about to use to punch him again but he grabed her wrist, her eyes opened wide, she was about to punch him with the other hand but he grabed that wrist too. She shook her head trying to get free but she let herself get pulled to the surface by Trunks. They both gasped for air at reapearing on the surface, she groaned trying to get free of his grip as he swam to the shore with her, he sat on the sand  
  
"There, I cought you."  
  
she frowned then stuck out her toungue at him, then she took a moment to look at him, he was in his underware, his body and light purple hair wet, his stomach a six pack his chest and shoulders and every bit of his body well worked, she felt her cheeks warm, she was blushing again, now mad at herself for this she shook it off and realeased her wrists from his grip. Trunks looked at her, she wasn't skinny weak, yet wasn't muscular, she had a well formed body, strong . . . . wet, he blushed and looked away, if his father saw him now he'd beat him up like if there were no tomorrow, he shook his head and looked back at her, she was putting on her clothe again, he looked at the lake  
  
"And the fish?"  
  
she stoped and walked to the waters edge, she put her hand in and waited, she snatched something and her hand raised up with a huge blue fish, she threw it in front of Trunks and grinned  
  
"Is that good enough?"  
  
he looked at it and shook his head and laughed, what a HUGE uncanny resemblance to Goten , he nodded  
  
"Good enough for us."  
  
she smiled and continued to put on her clothe, he smiled and also beggan to put on his own.  
  
Gohan was sitting on a rock looking around when he heard a loud whistle and a rustle behind him, he looked at the bushes and saw Trunks and Serene jump out, Serene holding a big blue fish, he frowned as he stood up  
  
"And where in the hell were you two?"  
  
they both grinned impishly  
  
"Well we thought of getting something to eat, fish!"  
  
Serene beggan and threw the fish in front of him, he looked at it then Trunks stood by him  
  
"Ain't she a beauty?"  
  
Gohan nodded  
  
"Well yea she is, but ain't she a bit too small? I mean,"  
  
"NOT THE FISH!"  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks walk into the cave then saw he was wet, he looked at Serene and she was drying her hair, his brows came together  
  
"Serene can you take care of the gutting?"  
  
she nodded  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Gohan nodded and walked after Trunks. He opened the tent flap to Trunks' tent and found him drying his hair, he sat in front of him  
  
"And what were you two doing? You're both wet, who cought the fish?"  
  
"Serene did."  
  
"And why are YOU wet?"  
  
Trunks stoped drying his hair  
  
"Well I thought that I might as well wash up ya know."  
  
Gohan gave him a skeptic look, he opened his mouth to protest but then Serene came in  
  
"Fish is gutted skined and already cooking! I'm gonna go get some herbs and spices to give it some taste, I'll be back in a while I won't be too long."  
  
Gohan nodded and Trunks was about to sugest on going with her but the older saiyan gave him a sharp look, Trunks swallowed his words and conjured up new ones  
  
"Ok Serene. We'll be waiting for you right here."  
  
she nodded and left. Gohan looked back at Trunks, the young sixteen year old saiyan looked back at Gohan, Gohan sighed and sat back  
  
"Ok, now, the truth?"  
  
Trunks shifted uncumfortably, Gohan gave him a startled look  
  
"You didn't do anithing with her right?!"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!! We meerly swam a bit and fought a round, that's all!"  
  
"Swam? Fought?"  
  
Trunks gulped, oh damn there he goes, him and his big mouth, he nodded  
  
"Yeah . . .And you wouldn't belive how strong she is!!! She gave me a few bruises too!"  
  
Gohan looked at him unbeleaving, Trunks stood up  
  
"It's true look!"  
  
he took off his shirt and showed Gohan he had a blackish purple bruise on his gut, Gohan cringed  
  
"She did that?"  
  
"Yup, and underwater to boot!"  
  
Gohan here looked at Trunks who was putting on his shirt again  
  
"And why are YOU wet but your clothes aren't?"  
  
Trunks froze, he turned red, Gohan groaned  
  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE NAKED!!"  
  
"NO WAY GOHAN!!!! Never, I was in underware and so was she!"  
  
"And you got into the water with her played around like that and didn't do a thing?! Why don't I belive you Trunks?"  
  
"But you gotta belive me! We didn't do anithing, I swear!"  
  
Gohan stood up, and scratched the back of his head  
  
"Ok, well I'll belive you only for now, I hear her coming."  
  
Trunks nodded and walked after Gohan out from the tent. Serene was sitting next to the fish over the fire, she was cutting up small leaves and seeds putting them into a bowl, she slowly mixed it and beggan putting it over the fish, she looked at Trunks and Gohan as they sat down around the fire, she smilled  
  
"Hey guys, it'll be done in a few."  
  
Trunks nodded, Gohan stretched then sat straight  
  
"So Serene, why do you trust us so much, I mean to you we are total strangers and for all you know we could rape you and kill you right here and now, so why trust us?"  
  
Serene shrugged mixing up a batch of different leafes and powders  
  
"I don't know but I feel that your soul and heart is pure, you wish to cause me no ill intent so I'll trust you, and I doubt you would be able to REALLY do me some damage anyway."  
  
Gohan smirked then stood  
  
"Then how about we train a while, while the foods ready?"  
  
she looked up and smiled putting down the bowl of spices  
  
"Sure why not? I'd love another good fight!"  
  
she licked her fingers while standing up and walking outside of the cave. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged to follow after her. Serene cracked her knuckles and stretched, Trunks bit his lower lip, Gohan steped on him  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks nodded and looked away, Gohan looked at her then had to look away as well, damn, he couldn't blame poor Trunks . . .WAIT shut up Gohan, you're married and have a kid, he scratched his head and looked over to Serene again, she was done stretching and was walking towards him  
  
"Well? When do we start?"  
  
"Right now I guess."  
  
she nodded and stood ready  
  
"So, who beggins?"  
  
Gohan steped forward  
  
"Let's let you start attacking first."  
  
she nodded and ran at him, he was going to dodge but she jumped over him and slamed her knee into his face then doing a spin the air and landing on the floor, she ran towards Gohan and Jumped, landed on the other side and made a slide kick, he jumped it and kicked her in the face but she moved back and the kick barely graized her, her leg went up and she kicked his crotch, he held himself from screaming but saw her coming at him again, he grabbed her wrists and threw her into a tree, she screamed at first but then straightened and her feet used the tree as an impulse to thrust her back towards Gohan, Gohan crossed his arms as Serene threw a kick, then punched his gut, Gohan spit blood as Serene hit him over the head with her two hands in a punch, he recovered from the hits to punch her in the face, she stumbled but stood again and jumped, he grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground, she screamed as she spit a small amount of blood, she saw him running at her and she backfliped and hit him in the face with a running kick, his head moved up as her foot hit his jaw hard and solid, he straightened just ready to catch her leg about to kick him in the ribs, he held her leg, she frowned and spun in the air the other leg hitting him in the face, his head spun to one side as his brow started bleeding, Gohan stood straight and saw her jumping for him, he put his hands together and threw a small ball of energy at her, she dodged it and tackled him to the floor, she punched him hard and broke his nose, about to punch him again Trunks held her wrist  
  
"Ok, I think that was a good enough training session for now."  
  
Serene looked down at Gohan and she stood up to dust off and clean the blood from her lips  
  
"Sure . . . how did you throw that blast of energy?"  
  
"It's easy,"  
  
Gohan stood up and cleaned off the blood  
  
"We'll teach you as soon as we're done eating."  
  
she nodded and hurried into the cave to attend to the fish, Trunks looked at Gohan  
  
"Now do you belive me?"  
  
"Well, she sure is strong, that I can say."  
  
"Not normal strong, very strong don't you think?"  
  
Gohan nodded  
  
"Yeah, she made me bleed."  
  
Trunks nodded  
  
"The posibilities of her being a saiyan are strong huh?"  
  
Gohan nodded then heard Serene come out of the cave holding large wooden plates filled with fish to stuff themselves with  
  
"Fish is ready!"  
  
Trunks smiled and took a plate for himself, Gohan taking another one, and Serene one for herself.  
  
Now done eating the whole fish they lay on their backs looking into the sky, Serene sighed  
  
"So, when are you guys leaving?"  
  
Trunks sat up  
  
"In a few minutes."  
  
Serene frowned, looking sad  
  
"Aaaaww . . . I'll miss you."  
  
she sniffled  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks and closed his eyes, Trunks smiled  
  
"Well, Serene, what if I asked you if you wanted to come with us?"  
  
Serene looked up at him  
  
"Really?! You mean it?! But I couldn't, I don't want to be a bother to you."  
  
he shook his head  
  
"You wouldn't be a bother at all Serene . . I really want you to come with us, really I do."  
  
Serene smilled  
  
"Really?"  
  
he nodded, she grinned and hugged him  
  
"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TRUNKS!"  
  
he smiled blushing hugging her back awkwardly, Gohan stood up and went into the cave  
  
"I'm gonna pick up our stuff, as soon as I'm done we'll be leaving."  
  
Trunks nodded and Serene yelped in joy  
  
"Trunks come with me to go get something back at the dojo."  
  
Trunks nodded and stood up, she looked at him walking he stoped and looked back at her  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well it's a bit far."  
  
he smiled and walked towards her, he picked her up and picked up flight.  
  
They finally arrived at the dojo . . or what was left of it, it was a ruin of a dojo, Serene removed a pannel from the floor and she took out something big and round, Trunks looked at it and he gasped  
  
"A dragonball!"  
  
she nodded walking back towards him  
  
"Yeah, it was the only thing left after the dojo was destroyed two years ago, it's very precious to me, the one star dragonball, we can leave now."  
  
Trunks nodded and picked her up, he jumped up and flew back to the cavern.  
  
Back at the cavern (again) Gohan was just finishing paking and was already ready to leave, he threw Trunks' back pack at him  
  
"Here, you carry your stuff, hey what's that she's holding in her hands?"  
  
Trunks flew towards Gohan and Serene showed him the one star dragonball, Gohan blinked  
  
"HEY! It's a dragonball! I haven't seen a dragonball in a few years."  
  
she nodded and held onto it tightly, Trunks smilled  
  
"I'll put the dragonball into my backpack, ok?"  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
Trunks let her put the dragonball into his backpack then straightened  
  
"So, we're going back home now?"  
  
Gohan nodded  
  
"Everyone's waiting for us back at your moms place, so let's get going. Serene hold on, we'll be going a bit fast."  
  
she nodded  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Trunks nodded and held onto her tight, Gohan and him nodded then picked up speed flying away.  
  
Serene was looking down at the many buildings in the city from high above in the clouds, her head was against Trunks' chest, they hadn't been kidding when they said fast  
  
"Wow, what a view from up here!"  
  
Trunks nodded  
  
"Yeah I know, you had never been to the city before?"  
  
Serene shook her head  
  
"Never, I never thought it was so big!"  
  
"Wait till you see it up close, I'll take you out to give you a tour of the city, what do you think?"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Trunks nodded and beggan to slow down, their altitude dropping  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"Won't your mom mind me coming?"  
  
Trunks stopped, oh damn his mom . .HIS DAD! Gohan looked back at him  
  
"Anithing wrong Trunks?"  
  
Trunks shook his head  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Gohan nodded and looked down  
  
"There's the house."  
  
Trunks gulped  
  
"Gohan you fly down first I 'll be right there ok? Don't tell them about Serene, I want it to be a surprise. Oh and hey take my bag!"  
  
Gohan nodded and cought Trunks' bag then flew down, Trunks sighed and looked at Serene who was looking down at the house  
  
"WOW! That's your house?"  
  
Trunks nodded  
  
"Yup, hey, try ridding on my back, it'll be more comfortable."  
  
"Sure Trunks but don't let me fall."  
  
"Of course I won't."  
  
slowly Serene made her way to his back and when she was holding on tight enough he flew down.  
  
Trunks landed slowly on the front yard of the house, Serene slowly let go of him but stayed behind him, the first one to welcome him back was Pan  
  
"Hey Trunks! What took you so long?"  
  
he scratched the back of his head  
  
"Technical difficulties I guess."  
  
Bulma walked towards him  
  
"Welcome back son, how did it go?"  
  
"It all went well mom."  
  
she smiled  
  
"I'm happy, I'll be inside, I was making food for you guys."  
  
he nodded as she walked into the house, Pan was standing there looking at him  
  
"Well, aren't you going to move?"  
  
he looked down at her then felt Serene's hands on his hips, he blushed bright red, Pan looked at him a brow raised  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
he answered almost choking, his mom came back out with Goku and Gohan, Goten was there too, Vegeta was in his gravity training capsule. Gohan looked at him  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to show them?"  
  
Bulma looked at Gohan then at Trunks  
  
"Show us what son?"  
  
Pan looked up  
  
"Yeah, what is it? You seem awfully stiff today."  
  
he gulped and slowly took a step to his side  
  
"Everyone, this is Serene."  
  
Bulma looked at her and fainted, Serene looked around blinking a bit scared, she moved closer to Trunks  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Don't worry Serene."  
  
Goku looked at her and smiled  
  
"Hey Serene! Nice to meet you, I'm Goku."  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
Pan looked at Serene, her brows and eyes burning up in anger  
  
"And who is she?!"  
  
Trunks smiled  
  
"Well we found her back at the forest, she lived at a dojo with her grandparents but the dojo was destroyed two years ago, she's been living alone ever since."  
  
"That's no reason to bring her here!"  
  
Serene growled and looked at Trunks  
  
"You could have told me about her before I came here!"  
  
Pan looked at her frowning deeply  
  
"Do you have a problem with me?"  
  
"No but it seems you have one with me, Trunks I'm going back to the dojo!"  
  
Trunks shook his head and held her shoulders  
  
"No, Serene, don't go! I'm sorry, Pan didn't mean those things, I'm sorry."  
  
Serene looked at him and nodded  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Goku looked at her waist and saw the tail, Gohan and Goten were seeing to the fainted Bulma all this while when Goku gasped at seeing Serene's tail wraped around her waist  
  
"A tail?!"  
  
Serene lashed out her tail to show it off, he took in a deep breath  
  
"Gohan? Wake Bulma up fast."  
  
Serene blinked and looked at Trunks  
  
"Is there anithing wrong with my tail?"  
  
"Well Serene, the tail you have is a mark that you are a special species, a saiyan, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Goten, Vegeta, and myself are saiyans, but the mark of a pure saiyan is the tail you have."  
  
she looked at him  
  
"Are you saying that I'm an alien?"  
  
"Well, in a way."  
  
Serene looked at him, looked around at all the others, suddenly she was feeling dizzy, she rested herself against Trunks  
  
"I don't feel so well all of a sudden Trunks."  
  
he blushed but put his arms around her  
  
"It'll be ok Serene."  
  
she nodded as he picked her up and walked into the house, behind him came the others, Goten with Bulma in his arms. Trunks layed Serene down on a couch and sat by her as the others went up to put Bulma in her room, Bra came out of the kitchen  
  
"Oh hey Trunks you're back . . .who's that? She looks pretty."  
  
he nodded moving her hair away from her face  
  
"I know . . . WHAT?! Hey, get me some tea or something alright?"  
  
Bra nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Pan looked at Trunks her arms crossed, her face looking pouty  
  
"And how old is she?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, he hadn't asked for her age before now that he thought about it, Serene groaned  
  
"I am fifteen."  
  
Pan cringed back, Serene was two years older than her, she looked at Trunks sitting by her and felt sickened, Bra walked back in with a cup of warm green tea  
  
"Here you go Trunks."  
  
"Thanks sis."  
  
"Sure no problem, now who's the girl?"  
  
"Her name's Serene."  
  
"Wow, she looks sick, what's wrong?"  
  
"She just found out she's a saiyan."  
  
"Oh that's all? Here let me give her the tea."  
  
Bra slowly helped Serene to sit up and gave her to drink from the tea, Serene drank a gulp and swallowed  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's ok, Serene is it?"  
  
she nodded while taking another sip  
  
"So, how can you be a saiyan? Dad, Goku, Goten and the others, including me, are the last ones with saiyan blood flowing in their veins."  
  
Serene shook her head  
  
"I don't know, my grandparents were human and so were my parents, or so my grandparents told me."  
  
Bra wondered  
  
"Hmmmm. Allow me to take a blood sample Serene?"  
  
Serene looked at Trunks, then she looked back at Bra and nodded, Bra smiled and ran down the stairs into the lab, Trunks sat besides her, Serene rested her head on his shoulder, he blushed slightly getting used to it for some reason  
  
"Oh Trunks, what am I?"  
  
"Don't worry Serene, if you are a saiyan you should be proud, saiyans were the strongest race in the universe, they were great warriors."  
  
she looked at him  
  
"Really?"  
  
he nodded  
  
"That's why you fight so well, not anyone can make Gohan bleed Serene, yet in just a few hits you made him bleed."  
  
she smiled and kissed his cheek  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel better."  
  
Trunks blushed bright red then heard Pan kick up a table and stomp up the stairs  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her."  
  
Bra walked up the stairs with a needle and a small blood tube  
  
"Ok Serene, this will only hurt a bit, ok?"  
  
Serene nodded and as Bra inserted the needle into her arm she didn't even flinch, Bra put the blood into the tube and smiled  
  
"It'll take me a few days to process this blood sample so in the meantime I think it wouldn't be a bother for you to stay here, foods on the table by the way, I'll go tell the others there's no need to wake up mom now."  
  
Trunks nodded  
  
"Thank you sis, realy."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Bra walked up the stairs into the second floor.  
  
Serene nodded and sniffed the air, Trunks stood up and helped Serene stand  
  
"Kitchen's this way."  
  
she held onto him and walked into the kitchen to find Vegeta eating, Vegeta looked up at him, then at Serene, he swallowed  
  
"And who is this female?"  
  
"She's a friend of mine, Serene this is my father Vegeta, dad this is Serene."  
  
Serene nodded  
  
"Nice to meet you sir. I am sorry if I'm a bother."  
  
Vegeta looked at Serene's waist then at Trunks then stood up and walked up the stairs to the second floor calling for the others. Serene sat down and beggan eating, Trunks not far off behind eating as fast. When finished with what had been on the table Serene smiled  
  
"That was delicious, thanks again Trunks."  
  
he smiled and nodded standing up he looked outside, it was nightime but the others hadn't come down yet, he shrugged, Serene yawned and stretched  
  
"Hmmm, I'm tired."  
  
"I'll take you to your room."  
  
Serene nodded and walked after Trunks up the stairs.  
  
Trunks opened the door to a room, it was a common room yet it was big, and so was the bed, she sat on the bed and yawned stretching, she took off her boots and her gloves, then looked back at Trunks  
  
"So when are you going to teach me how to fly?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, promise, then I'll take you out to show you around the city."  
  
"Alright, great, I'll be looking forward for tomorrow then."  
  
"Alright, I will too . . .see you in the morning then."  
  
she nodded and smiled, he smilled in return and stood up walking out of the room closing the door behind him, he sighed before walking a few steps and reaching his room. 


End file.
